powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kukuruga
is one of the Vice-Shogun of Space Shogunate Jark Matter. He is also responsible for the devastation of the planet Kaien in the Shishi System, and supposed killing Lucky’s father, King Aslan. But in truth, It turns out that it was false, and yet involved with the king’s downfall on turning him into one of Don Armage’s possessed vessels. Character History Kukuruga was responsible for the devastation wreaked on the planet Kaien in the Shishi System which led to the relocation of their young prince to Luth in the Kojishi System. He also presumably murder Kaien’s king Aslan, the young prince’s father. In reality, Kukuruga did not murder Aslan, but was involved with the first Kaien King’s downfall on ending up being possessed as one of Don Armage’s host. Kukuruga first appeared alongside his fellow Vice-Shoguns Akyanba and Tecchu, assembling before Don Armage, who ordered the trio to eliminate Tsurugi Ohtori. After Tecchu's death at the hands of all twelve Kyurangers, Don Armage finally summoned both Kukuruga and Akyanba against the Kyurangers. His past self was then seen, where he was seen lacking his future self's bazooka and his weapon was a sword. However, he was resurrected as a giant by Don Armage alongside Akyanba and Tecchu, before he was defeated by KyurenOh 01*02*05*08*09 and Gigant Houou. But, when the team returned to the future, he was still alive again alongside Akyanba. Reconstructed by Dr. Anton in the Jark Matter Laboratory, Kukuruga, enthusiastic to face Lucky again, was made aware that the Kyurangers were headed for Kaien. Death Akyachuuga Kukuruga was ultimately recreated by Doctor Anton as , a fusion of himself and fellow Vice Shoguns Akyanba and Tecchu. They were sent to the Minami Juuji System to defend planet Southern Cross's core against the Kyurangers but were finally destroyed by KyurenOh (01-02-03-05-11), RyuTeiOh (07-09-10), and Gigant Houou using Battle Orion Ship as a cannon. Personality *''to be added'' Powers and Abilities *'Enlarge Inro Shoulder Pad: '''His shoulder pad is the Enlarge Inro, which can enlarge and shrink himself at will. *'Attack Absorption: With his bazooka in his left arm, he can absorb any energy and redirect it at his opponents. *'Chest Blast: '''He can fire a strong blast from his chest as a last resort. Arsenal * : He is armed with a bazooka on his left arm which can be used to fire energy or absorb energy and fire a stronger energy blast. * : His past self from 300 years ago was armed with a sword with the ability to launch a giant bladed shockwave. He actually still has it, and can use it in conjecture with his arm cannon in the present day. Profile *Height: 199 cm (Giant form: 55.0 m) **As Akyachuuga: 112 m *Weight: 179 kg (Giant form: 494.0 t) **As Akyachuuga: 1008 t *Title: Vice Shogun *Born: Quetzalco of Cepheus *Category: Cyborg Alien *Inrō: Left wrist Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Kukulruga is voiced by who previously played Tatsuya Midorikawa/Denzi Green in Denshi Sentai Denjiman, Raiken in Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!! and Rairaiken in episodes 39 and 40 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. ''His suit actor is , who also portrayed the monster form of Scorpio in the series. Notes *His design might be based on . *His facial features resembled Kajimerian Ben G, Mangetsu Kibaoni, and Juza Yumihari. However, he resembled Ben G more for the cyborg look. **This may have been intentional due to Uchida's former role as Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen, who was both a police officer himself, as well as mentored by a dog; whereas Ben G was the rival with Doggie Kruger, a dog police officer. However, his role as the villain who (apparently) killed a royalty hero's parent (Aslan for Lucky, Ahim's parents for Ahim de Famille) is much more similar to Zatsurig. *His bodily design also bears some similarity to Cyborg from DC Comics. Appearances **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''Space.32: Orion, Forever'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.37: Lucky, Seen Again With His Father'' **''Space.42: My Father? The Universe? Lucky's Resolution'' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' **''Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger'' }} References Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Aliens Category:Vice Shogun Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Replacement Sentai Villains